injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Shazam/New 52
New 52 Shazam is a Metal character introduced in the 3.2 update. Currently, he cannot be unlocked and can only be obtained through the Nth Metal Pack, the Nth Metal Pro Pack, and the Nth Metal Ultimate Pack which can only be bought by using the new currency, Nth Metal, obtained from the new game mode, Phantom Zone and from Online Battles and Survivor Mode as of update 3.2 . He also has a very small chance of being given as a reward upon completion of the Phantom Zone event, however, this will still not unlock him for direct promotions. Additionally, as a Metal character, it takes 25 total copies for him to get to EVII. As such, eliting him would take a long time or a large amount of real money. Despite his base stats being double that of the best gold cards, that difference becomes less significant once he gains elite levels. Strategy Basic Attacks New 52 Shazam's Passive Part 1.png|Shazam escapes to recover from his injuries... New 52 Shazam's Passive Part 2.png|...before coming back with the powers of the 6 Gods! Like his predecessor Shazam/Prime, New 52 Shazam possesses a multitude of powerful buffs at his disposal, ranging from immunities to increased offense. Powers of the Gods He gains them after reaching less than a quarter of his health, in which he then automatically tags out, unable to tag back in by conventional means for 30 seconds. After 30 seconds, he automatically tags back in, powered up with 6 buffs for 6-21 seconds. He does not need to wait out that long however, as he can tag back in early if Sinestro/Antimatter uses his passive or if his teammates are knocked out early while his passive activates. *STUN & LIFEDRAIN immune *+Attack: Damage boosted by 10% *+POWER gen *Lightning Defense: Upon Shazam's tag in, his opponent is struck by lightning, which deals 3% of his damage stat and staggers them, very similar to Black Adam/New 52's passive. Despite what the name implies, it does not seem to increase his defense. *KO immunity: Cannot be KO'ed, any damage can only knock him down to 1 health. At that point, the Tantu Totem will refund power for specials used on him as they cannot do any damage to his 1 hit point. This can be used against him as you can use special attacks over and over until his passive wears off. A single hit that KO'es him from >25% health will not trigger his passive. If a multi-hit special were to deal enough damage to lower him below 25% health and then KO him, he will not be KO'ed; he does not tag out instantly and will do so after a special finishes. If the special Stuns or Freezes him, he will be unable to tag out until it wears off. Like above, the Tantu Totem can allow the special to be used over and over to stall time if needed. If New 52 Shazam is already the last character standing on his team, his passive will not be triggered even when his health falls below 25%. New 52 Shazam's SP2 1.png|Shazam shows off his electric flair. New 52 Shazam's SP2 2.png|The finishing blow. Basic Damage & Damage Reduction New 52 Shazam himself does NOT benefit from these effects. If a teammate is both New 52 and Justice League (e.g. Superman/New 52, Wonder Woman/New 52), they only receive the effects once. Evolved effects Dark Power Specials steal power from the opposing team, which doubles in amount if a Dark Power SP2 is used. Despite this, it only seems to work on one opponent as opposed to the entire enemy team. After evolving, his passive can be upgraded to increase the duration of his buffs, increase his basic damage boost and damage reduction and steal more power with Dark Power specials. Interactions Good With *'New 52' & Justice League teammates. **'Batman/Batman Ninja': His damage reduction can stack with Shazam's, making him even tougher to beat. **'Hal Jordan/Red Lantern:' His damage reduction applies to Red Lantern, and can stack with the Batman Ninja Helmet, Gingold Soda, and the Killer Croc Companion Card for full invulnerability to Basic and Special damage. Good Against *'Sinestro/Antimatter': Sinestro can inevitably force in Shazam while his passive activates, triggering it early to wipe out his adversaries. *'Characters or gears that deal Area Effect: '''A rather unorthodox situation. If Shazam is tagged out and has 2 other teammates left, and the teammate currently tagged in is then killed by a high-AoE Special Attack, Shazam could tag in with low health which guarantees the activation of his passive. However, if Shazam only has 1 teammate left before this happens, the situation will backfire rapidly. *'Characters with strong single hit or "concentrated damage on the first or last hit" specials, or multi-hit specials, as his KO immunity prevents it.' *'The Joker/The Killing Joke & Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight: While Shazam is KO-immune, Super Moves cannot get rid of him. Countered By *Sinestro/Antimatter: He can however, force out Shazam while his passive is active, causing it to expire immediately after tag out and prevent him from causing collateral mayhem. This will not work if Shazam is the last opponent standing. *'''Characters with strong single hit or "concentrated damage on the first or last hit" specials **'Ares/Prime, Bane/Luchador, and Batman/Batman Ninja, etc.': These characters for example, have very powerful specials that can bypass Shazam's health threshold of 25% or less, therefore negating his passive. Abilities Here are Shazam's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Note that Metal characters cannot undergo Breakthrough. Trivia *He has the highest base damage and combined base stats in the entire game. *He looks quite similar to Shazam/Prime, but there are two points that particularly differentiate them: Shazam Prime's chest lightning bolt is larger and reaches his belt, and lacks the circular "clasps" of the cape on his shoulders that New 52 Shazam has. *Shazam/New 52 and Black Adam/New 52 are currently the only Nth Metal characters to be based on a console skin. *A rare glitch may occur if his opponent uses a Super Move right as his passive triggers and before he could tag out: Shazam would become invisible but still able to attack briefly before tagging out. However, when he tags back in, he remains invisible but never attacks and cannot be hit by most attacks. Using another Super Move would be able to KO him and the match can continue normally. Category:Characters Category:Cards Category:Metal characters Category:Phantom Zone rewards/Metal characters Category:New 52 characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Console Skin Category:Power Steal Category:Power drain Category:Immune to STUN Category:Immune to LIFEDRAIN Category:Damage Mitigation Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Characters with Health-triggered passive